The Crystal Palace Raid
by Night Curse
Summary: En Mayo de 1851 se celebró en Londres la Primera Exposición Universal apadrinada por los reyes Alberto y Victoria. En ella se presentarían con un espécimen de una raza antigua Lord Leonhardt y el Dr. Grisha Jaeger para cambiar la historia. En un afán de evitarlo el sombrío Levi Ackerman secuestró al hijo de Grisha, Eren Jaeger, para evitar a toda costa que el secreto salga a la luz
1. Prefacio

**Hace un par de meses escribí mi primer fanfic de SnK, no me pude contener, SnK o AoT es algo grandioso. Pues... he estado escribiendo últimamente lo que mis fuerzas y tiempo me permiten así que aparezco de nuevo en el mapa con una de mis locuras.**

**No se ha podido salir de mi mente esta hermosa analogía de 'Las Alas de Libertad' de la Legión de Reconocimiento, así que este es un factor que explotaré mucho, y en muchas formas...**

**Sin mucho más que decir espero que os guste y por si queda alguna duda de cual es el emparejamiento principal será LEVIHAN, en lo demás me considero neutra.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**The Crystal Palace Raid**

.

**• Prefacio**

**Mayo de 1851**

«Las primeras palabras que escuché de sus labios en nuestro corto viaje hacia la casa de Armin sobre ella fueron estas: _"Los ángeles con alas castañas no son bien recibidos…"_

—Levi—, me detuve de mi inspección hacia las afueras del Cristal Palace donde veíamos a la Gran Exposición esperando para su gran inauguración. La Reina vendría al evento, Scotland Yard tenía cubierto cada tramo para la seguridad del Hyde Park. Mi pregunta podría estar errada porque sabía yo que no la iba a formular bien, pero a sabiendas del poder de ese individuo seguí —¿Por qué es tan importante evitar que sea público? —me atreví a cuestionarle.

El extraño que habría de mortificar mi vida miró por la ventana del carruaje hacia la calle, Londres se le hacía extraño y había en su cara una expresión de repugnancia porque él siempre llevó consigo un aroma extraordinariamente limpio, neutral hasta en la colonia que no se le percibía.

—No voy a dejar que la exhiban —recuperó su sombrío aspecto —Me la han arrebatado, jamás debió confiar en los humanos Eren… La voy a recuperar

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina. Aquel extraño endemoniado poseía un aura maligna, tenía un serio rencor contra la humanidad.

—Juro que si se atrevieron a tocarla pagarán

Temí por mi vida y por la de mi familia, mi padre en especial. No sabía del todo cómo era que él se había metido en todo ese asunto, pero el que lo iba a solucionar teóricamente sería yo, había sido secuestrado con este propósito.

Miré por la ventana hacia la calle, estábamos cerca de llegar a nuestro destino. Me sentí enfermo. El tiempo se nos acababa.

Mayo apenas acaba de empezar y sentía cerca el fin de mis días...»

* * *

><p>.<p>

**La historia se llevará a cabo de Lunes a Viernes. El siguiente capítulo nos mostrará el Lunes, esta es solo la Introducción.**


	2. Lunes 28 de Abril, 1851

.

**Esta es mi segunda historia de SnK... Me alegra que no sea un One-shot.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Lunes 28 de Abril, 1851**

Todo lo que se escuchaba en la calle, en el periódico, en las reuniones distinguidas y cafeterías donde hasta los baristas sabían del tema, era sobre la Gran Exposición, si les gustaba o no la obra de Paxton, sobre la Reina y los nuevos inventos, de todo lo exótico que podría verse ahí. Extranjeros por todos lados en las calles.

Entre mis camaradas el más emocionados era Armin. Del gremio contrario al nuestro Jean Kirstein nos veía como niños, y nuestro respetable Thomas Wagner hacía de tregua entre los dos bandos por si nos considerábamos mejores los unos de los otros. Lo que más le incomodaba a Jean era que con su cara de caballo no había podido conseguir la amistad y favores de Lady Mikasa que pese a su fría personalidad era notable su preferencia conmigo que con cualquier otro, lo cual —aunque solo se lo había contado a mi amigo de la infancia Armin Arlert, se debía en su gran mayoría a que la joven la había salvado de un asaltante cuando la confundió con una vulgar cortesana. Mikasa, para tener sangre oriental, era una artista, de esas de eventos privados mostrando culturas lejanas, y mientras todos estaban casados con la porcelana china, Mikasa vestía kimonos japoneses. Según ella su familia había emigrado a Corea y de ahí abandonaron Asia hasta llegar a Londres donde logró encontrar una forma de vida gracias a su belleza.

Si he de ser sincero Mikasa no era para mí una mujer sino una estatuilla de vitral, una figura coleccionable, por eso la trataba con afecto, una amiga valiosa, más no como a ella le gustaría que la viera. No podría verla cual amante. Lo que es cierto es que para ser solo un burgués hijo de un reconocido doctor, el Conde de Reiss me tiene en la mira para comprometerme con su ahijada Historia Reiss, que pese a ser bella, a mis ojos ella no es más que una niña.

Mi padre, el respetadísimo Doctor Grisha Jaeger, prometió regresar a Londres antes de que terminara Abril para participar con sus contemporáneos a la apertura del evento al lado de mi generación. Su mensaje llegó a tiempo con un noticia interesante acerca de uno de los amigos de mi padre que tenía planes en grande con el telégrafo y estaba por ir a hablar con la Reina. La idea me pareció emocionante. En su nota incluía que uno de esos amigos suyos vendría a hospedarse en nuestra casa y que mi madre y yo deberíamos tratar como familia a nuestros distinguidos invitados. Ciertamente no me lo tomé muy a pecho al escuchar que se trataba de Lord Leonhardt, pues su hija, la "dulce" señorita Annie Leonhardt, había sido sugerida por mi madre cómo posible esposa para mí. Y la verdad ninguno de los dos nos creíamos aquello cómo algo posible. Si bien yo admiraba a Annie y ella podría considerarme su amigo nuestra amistad no podría convertirse en amor. De niños ella siempre había sido la clase de chica que no se detiene en soltar un golpe.

Una vez abandoné a Armin Arlert en el carruaje que tomamos porque él iba más lejos descendí a unas calles de mi casa dispuesto a caminar, estirar las piernas y hacer algo de ejercicio antes de acompañar a mi madre con un té. Ella me recibió en la entrada con el mayordomo informándome del arribo de los Leonhardt y un par de jóvenes extra cercanos a mi edad con los que debía entablar comunicación.

Saludé a Annie con cortesía besando su mano, los chicos que decían ser amigos de Lord Leonhardt no me miraron bien por mi gesto. A Annie le vino dando lo mismo, se ocupaba con su abanico dándole mensajes encriptados a su dama .

—Mi querido Eren Jaeger, mi amigo, al que veo cómo a un hijo—, empezó a decirme Lord Leonhardt en la sala de juegos mientras nos tomábamos nuestro turno para una partida de cartas. Annie estaba ocupada a la ventana con un libro y mis otros invitados disfrutaban de la mesa nueva de billar —Grisha me dijo que llegaría pronto a Londres para acompañarnos, esta es una bella ciudad, nada como la campiña porque no hay tanto movimiento como aquí. Pero déjame decirte Eren que esperamos vuestra visita en Berlin para las fiestas, la temporada social en la patria también es importante —repetía.

Dejé mi partida pasar pese a que mis cartas fueron mejores que mi invitado, no quería mostrarme impropio pero el carácter de Lord Leonhardt siempre había sido irascible así que prefería no provocarlo con mi Flor Imperial.

A la que no fui capaz de engañar fue a Annie que me dijo idiota por no ganarle a su padre. Tampoco pasó por alto el gusto de este por los celos que provocaba en sus acompañantes Reiner Braun y Bertholdt Fubar ya que según sus presentaciones el que tenía mas rango de los tres era yo. Mi madre no paraba de halagos con Leonhardt y él de hablar bien de mí. La posible alianza en nuestro compromiso parecía gustarle. Mi madre era inglesa, yo era inglés, Lord Bertholdt parecía tener un gusto predilecto por la Inglaterra Victoriana.

Nuestro día pasó sin mucha convivencia real. La verdadera plática sustancial que pude tener fue con Annie en el salón después de la cena previo a retirarnos cada quién a nuestras habitaciones.

—Eren, ¿has visto a Armin últimamente?

—Esta tarde —respondí —En la Cafetería del Titán, la de los Atlantes en la entrada en la Calle Piccadilly

Detrás de su abanico la boca, vi sus ojos sumidos en pensamientos profundos, sus manos enguantas de encaje y listones.

—Eren—, susurró mi nombre mirando por la ventana hacia la calle. Las pinturas se le hacían aburridas, no habíamos adquirido nada nuevo en el último año. Al menos no en ese cuarto —¿Crees en el cielo y en el infierno? —me preguntó asustándome un poco por lo improvisada de su pregunta. No la esperaba.

—Si me considerara devoto he faltado demasiado a la iglesia

Annie no dijo nada sino siguió viendo por la ventana.

—Para ser agnóstico compartía tu pensamiento hasta hace unos meses

—Jamás he dicho que no crea en Dios

—Pero no has tocado la Biblia en años, ¿o es que digo mentiras Eren? Mentir también es pecado

La religiosidad con la que Annie me habló fue aún más impactante para el recuerdo que tenía de ella y las informales cartas que llegaba a escribirle en felicitación de alguna causa familiar o evento de nuestras casas.

—Annie, ¿Ha ocurrido algo para hacerte cambiar de opinión sobre la vida después de la muerte?

Ella despegó los labios, una lágrima se le escapó de los ojos que quitó con su mano.

—Quizás—, quiso aparentar que ese lapso de debilidad no había pasado —¿Qué tan duro sería enterarte sobre algo que sonaba a solo fantasía... en realidad no lo es? Que no hay cielo ni infierno sino solo secretos, miles y miles de secretos. Oscuros secretos… ¿A quién le responde Dios de entre todos? El Hombre lo ha abandonado…

—Annie —me inquietó su plática escatológica, pero antes de poder preguntar algo más su padre y Reiner llegaron con nosotros para separarnos. Annie fingió que le aburría estar conmigo, se dijo cansada para retirarse a dormir seguida de su doncella Mina.

A solas Lord Leonhardt me cuestionó.

—¿Mi hija ha hablado de más sobre lo que no debe joven Jaeger?

—No lo creo milord, me temo que no tengo novedades para ella en Londres salvo la de la Gran Exposición

—¿No la encuentra intrigante? Dígamelo con honestidad, no sé qué hacer por ella

Tuve que recurrir a mi diplomacia para decir —No sé cómo responder a eso Lord Leonhardt. La encuentro como una oveja descarriada que quiere volver al camino de Dios. Me ha sorprendido, no se lo negaré, pero espero verla recuperada

Su padre quiso pretender que lo que decía era verdad. No sé de dónde me vino la labia, probablemente de mi desconcierto.

—Joven Jaeger, según me dijo su padre no tardará en llegar a la ciudad y espera sea en la mañana, así que debo decirle esto ahora. Formaremos parte de la Gran Exposición

—¿Cómo? ¿Mi padre y usted?

—Entre otros nobles caballeros ingleses y nobles germanos que nos han servido de financiamiento para este gran descubrimiento, la población lo tiene que conocer, el mundo cambiará su perspectiva en cuanto lo vea, la historia como la conocemos se reescribirá.

Sus palabras me dejaron anonadado.

—Pero, ¡de que se trata milord?

—Paciencia, paciencia Eren Jaeger –me dijo —mañana le mostraremos la nueva maravilla del mundo moderno que viene del antiguo. Es nuestra y la daremos a conocer a todas las naciones. Necesitamos seguridad, podrían robárnosla. Esto que hemos tenido la suerte de hallar es invaluable. Vive, y es de una magnificencia soberbia

—¿Vive? ¿Es que acaso se trata de un animal? —inquirí

—Oh, Joven Jaeger, es usted muy perspicaz pero deberá disculpar que no le adelante nada hoy. Mañana con su padre presente o no lo atestiguará de primera mano antes que cualquier otro. Considérese afortunado

Su discurso me envolvió. Nada más me fue revelado. Fui a la cama y poco pude conciliar el sueño. La visita de los Leonhardt me dejó perturbado para durar casi toda la noche en vela tratando de controlar la curiosidad de mi mente imaginando cosas.

Mi padre y él habían capturado algo, aún no sabía de lo que se trataba y con el comportamiento de Annie mucho menos estaba seguro de querer participar en ello. Aún...»

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**:3**

**.**


	3. Martes 29 de Abril, 1851 Parte I

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Martes 29 de Abril, 1851**

**I**

«—Eren, levántate, Lord Leonhardt está esperando por nosotros para desayunar—, me despertó mi propia madre en la mañana—, Annie, Reiner y Bertholdt aguardan en el comedor, ¡date prisa! —jaló las sábanas, una doncella recorrió las cortinas. La luz nunca me lastimó tanto como en ese día. Abrí los ojos directos a la ventana, sentí que la visión me cosía.

La idea de ser el último en estar listo la aborrecí. Dormí mal y esto me había jugado una mala pasada para despertar. Me apuré, en cuanto me lavé la cara me sentí de nuevo en mí, debí vestirme rápido, reparar lo mínimo en mi aspecto. Abajo Annie platicaba con su doncella Mina Carolina.

—Recibí un mensaje de tu padre—, me era servida una taza ante las soberbias palabras de Lord Leonhardt —A mediodía nos encontraremos con él para que veas a nuestro espécimen. Deberemos llevar comida, no se ha querido alimentar

Annie no comía a una velocidad normal, mantenía el filo de la tacita a poca distancia de su boca ocultándola. A penas si tocó su plato.

—Tal vez si empujas la comida por su garganta funcione

No podría encontrar la forma correcta de describir lo que la imagen de Annie me dejó ese día en el desayuno. Su padre, Lord Leonhardt, podría haberse parado a golpearla enfrente de nosotros sin ocuparse de ser visto. Estoy seguro que se contuvo perfectamente para no hacerlo.

Annie tomó su taza con ambas manos, nosotros perplejos, y derramó el líquido caliente sobre su regazo sin molestarse en mostrar dolor o alguna reacción ante la bebida.

—Mina—, se dirigió luego a su doncella dejándonos a todos con la boca abierta —Este vestido está arruinado. Usaré el azul que acaba de llegar —se fue poniendo de pie. No se despidió y salió del cuarto.

Al salir mi madre se tocaba una mejilla en su asiento junto a nuestro invitado.

—Lord Leonhardt, ¿se encuentra bien la señorita Annie?

—Sí—. Se limitó a mentirnos —Está en una etapa de rebeldía.

Lo que pasó por mi mente en esos momentos fue que lo fuere que le pasase a Annie no podía ser algo normal en una señorita, mucho menos ligado al grado religiosidad que estaba demostrando.

Después de comer me retiré de la mesa a buscarla. La encontré haciendo jirones el vestido que había manchado con la espada que le quitó a una armadura de decoración de la casa. No tenía filo, era más su furia.

—¿Qué pasa Eren? ¿Quieres entrar a mirar? —en la puerta Annie me sorprendió estático al descubrir lo que pasaba.

Mina pegó un pequeño grito. Me oculté detrás de la hoja sin cerrarla, torpe. Me preocupaba cómo para seguir preguntando.

—¡No! ¡Lo lamento! No quería mirar, debí haber aguardado una respuesta. Estaba preocupado

Annie no me tomaba en serio, siguió en su tarea de desvestirse.

—¿Sabes que la familia Arlert también está involucrada?

—No lo sabía —moría de la pena desde el pasillo —Armin no me comentó nada

—Claro que no —abrió la puerta. Ella de paños menores detrás, corsé puesto en medio de ropaje con holanes—. Eren. Lo que sea que vaya a pasar hoy tienes que prometerme que a Armin no le pasará nada

—¿Ocurrirle algo? ¿Por qué? —la miré directamente a los ojos, no me resultó difícil, su cabello peinado suelto en el rostro. Lo que decía era de importancia.

Los ojos azul platino de Annie se mostraba inexpresivos, pero para mí podía indagar que ella sentía un miedo tremendo. Pegó la mejilla a la madera de la puerta, una mano en la frente teniendo la vista fija en ningún punto. Pensara lo que pensara no podía retener una inmensa tristeza que empapaba en sal sus ojos.

—Lo sabrás pronto —resolvió a decirme antes de cerrarme en la cara golpeándome la nariz.

De mal humor y más confundido le escribí a Armin un recado para saber sobre lo que estaba pasando y porqué nuestros padres estaban involucrados. Armin dijo que no le había sido dicho nada y que no tenía planes concretos de salir aunque sentía deseos de ver a Annie. Se quedaría a estudiar. No me atreví a invitarle a ver el descubrimiento porque no contaba yo con ese derecho, pero me aseguró que cuestionaría a su abuelo si un hombre de parte de Lord Leonhardt había pasado de visita a su casa por asuntos aparentemente de vida o muerte respecto a varios negocios y no supo de él en todo un día sin que su abuelo le dijera algo.

A una hora antes o menos de mediodía bajé al salón de la planta baja para reunirme con la comitiva que saldríamos, y caí en el disgusto de encontrar una pelea entre Annie y el joven Fubar sorprendentemente privada.

—Un gusano es un ser menos pusilánime de lo que vos sois —estaban de pie sobre a alfombra, justo debajo del candelabro. Annie le volteó la cara, podría decir que lloraba en silencio. Berthold no se atrevió a detenerla.

—Annie —se sujetaba el golpe en la cara firme frente a ella rebasándola por mucho en la estatura —Yo aún te sigo amando

Annie le pegó con el abanico en el pecho. Siguió reclamádole.

—No hay nada noble en ti Bertholdt. No hay nada del hombre que parecías ser. Te dejaste engañar por mi padre

Permanecieron mirándose un largo rato, aunque punzantes sus tajantes palabras había sido frías y concretas, antes de que Annie se empezara a reír como desquiciada. Se tropezó con una mesa sujetándose de ella.

—No eres más que humano, débil e idiota… —se recogió las faldas del vestido —Espero que te pudras en el infierno cómo mereces

Corrió hacia la puerta, yo espiaba por una hoja entreabierta. Ella me descubrió que en el pasillo, supo que había escuchado lo ocurrido, me miró indiferente aun llorando y se fue a perder al salón de música. Por la escalera Reiner bajaba, también él se había dado cuenta de que había estado espiando. Adentro si Bertholdt lo sabía solo se quedó pensando en Annie y el golpe que le había dado en la cara.

Lord Leonhardt nos acompañó al minuto. Mientras mi madre escogió la calesa a los hombres nos dejó todos en el carruaje, quería hablar con Annie a solas, solo necesitaba a su doncella consigo. El recorrido fue largo e incómodo. Dejé que Lord Leonhardt hablara todo el camino porque no podía entablar comunicación con Bertholdt ni con Reiner además de que por ser de mayor estatura a la mía llegaba a sentirme incómodo en su cercanía.

Después de varios minutos hablando sobre Alemania y sobre el Príncipe Alberto -esposo de la Reina Victoria- llegamos a nuestro destino, un edificio industrial de la ciudad alejado y deteriorado, lleno de tubos y máquinas oxidadas que presentaban fugas de vapor por todos lados, vidrios rotos y suciedad.

—Perdonará el mal aspecto de esta guarida joven Jaeger pero es el sitio más seguro para resguardar nuestro tesoro. Hoy su vida cambiará, se lo aseguro o me comeré mi caja de abanos si no sucede

Desconcertado caminé a su lado, no dejaba de empujarme de los hombros a que lo siguiera, Reiner, Bertholdt y Annie se quedaban atrás, mi madre muy cerca de mí.

Al llegar a una puerta había que descender unas escaleras, llegar a una especie de sótano o cuarto de máquinas cuyo estado era igual de deplorable y estaba llena de cerrojos que Reiner abrió uno por uno. Al estar todos corridos empujó con fuerza sobre los goznes chirriantes y húmedos. Adentro oscuridad total. Encendió una bujía activando todo un circuito de velas, algo de esto me había mostrado Armin en un libro. De los Arlert no había paradero ahí. Bajamos todavía unos cuantos escalones y llegamos a una zona llena de cadenas sueltas y rectas, había una figura cubierta por una gran sábana. Me sobresalté un poco al ver que se movía abajo. Se oyó un ronquido y una respiración profunda, casi como si se olfateara. Mi madre se ancló a mi brazo.

—Carla, Eren —nos sobresaltó más la voz de mi padre a un lado del espécimen cubierto saliendo él de las sombras del lugar.

—Oh. Querido. Me has dado un susto de muerte —pretendió acercarse mi madre pero desistió temerosa de lo que había debajo de la sábana.

—No hay nada que temer. No nos hará daño —aseguró mi padre.

—Doctor, no hagamos esperar más a su familia

Lord Leonhardt se veía excitado. Él afirmó con el rostro regio ante lo que se veía era parte de su ciencia. Se dirigió de nuevo a nosotros.

—Esto es lo que han venido a ver y nosotros a mostrarle a todo el mundo—. Acto seguido retiró la sábana dejándola caer al piso lleno de charcos de agua, aceite y otras substancias, una de ella roja.

Lo que había ahí debajo cubierto el pecho por vendajes y una tela de lino en sus piernas como una falda desde la cintura, sujeta por un ceñidor, era una mujer encadenada; en los brazos brazaletes decorados, piedrecitas cayendo como en cascada. Una figura de proporciones adecuadas, delgada, sin muchos atributos aunque no por ello no curvilínea. Había sido esclavizada. Pero su vestuario pasaba por alto así cómo su precaria imagen de sometimiento porque lo imponente de esta figura aparentemente humana resultaban ser las enormes alas que sobresalían en su espalda inmovilizadas por estacas en las articulaciones.

—Más miradas… —susurró abriendo los ojos, demostrando que estaba viva. Subió la cabeza para mirarnos. Sus pupilas más humanas que las mías, oscuras. Inquietantes.

—Es un… Grisha, es un… —mi madre se descolgó de mí hacia su esposo tanto aterrorizada como extasiada.

—Es un ángel…»

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**


	4. Martes 29 de Abril, 1851 Parte II

**Esto es lo que pasa cuando escribes fanfiction y calculas impuestos al mismo tiempo.**

**Sorry chicos, he estado algo ocupada... pero tenía que regresar**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Martes 29 de Abril, 1851**

**II**

«Las alas eran de color castaño, como las de un águila, la tez trigueña. El cabello largo y desarreglado color nuez.

Nos miró con atención a todos.

—Un ángel —repetí la expresión de mi madre sin voz, solo yo sabía que lo había dicho. Ella movió la cabeza imperceptiblemente.

—Esa palabra otra vez…

Su voz era la de una mujer normal, nada divino ni celestial.

—¿Puede hablar? —caminé intrigado por su estado. Nos comprendía.

Recibí una sonrisa de su parte.

—Puedo responderte yo misma, no necesito a terceros que hablen por mí, veo que eres el hijo del doctor

Superando mi temor avancé un paso.

—Eren —dije —Mi nombre es Eren, Eren Jaeger…

—Eren… —reaccionó positivamente a mi presentación —Eren… me gusta tu nombre. ¿Hay algo que quieras preguntarme?

—Ella sabe muchas cosas, otro signo de su naturaleza —se jactó Lord Leonhardt. El ángel apretó los labios.

—No pronuncie esa palabra sin saber su significado, no sabe lo que es la virtud —se movió entre sus cadenas, le dolió estar sujeta. No le agradaba Leonhardt, de esto estábamos todos seguros. Annie guardaba silencio de espectadora muy alejada.

Otro grupo de hombres se nos unió saludando, un hombre calvo llamado Pixis y otro llamado Verman. Anuncios y fotografías nos fueron mostrados sobre la presentación especial que se haría en la Gran Exposición. Sobre lo que esto significaría, donde la encontraron, su captura y sus capacidades de entendimiento, era un ser racional, y por las alas de su espalda no paraban de llamarla el Ángel de Yorkshire.

Pasado un tiempo de mirarnos analizante con grandes ojos abiertos y curiosos y una discreta sonrisa, nos habló. A una en específico.

—Te ama Annie Leonhardt… —miró hacia la señorita que nos acompañaba y que no había profundizado en la habitación como nosotros. Ella apareció a la luz acercándose unos pasos más en sus finos zapatos hipnotizada por el halo que la cubría a ella y a sus alas. Siguió hablando al ver que le era prestada atención—, Vi tu sueño. El te ama, ¿pero qué irás a hacer tú con su corazón?

Annie rompió en llanto. Nos extrañó a todos porque ella pocas veces mostraba sus emociones. Bertholdt le prestó su pañuelo, ella usó el propio y tuvo que ser retirada del influjo que el ángel ejercía sobre la joven. Annie no quería cerca a Bertholdt.

—¡No nos hables demonio! Nos intentas confundir —trató de defender a su hija el padre.

La mujer sonrió embravecida por el trato despectivo que recibió de Lord Leonhardt.

—¿Para ustedes que es un ángel y que un demonio? ¡Ciego e ignorante! ¿Por qué los amo tanto sin son capaces de tantas maravillas proporcionales a su vileza? Ustedes mismos avanzan hacia el barranco

El ángel cerró sus ojos bajando la cabeza entre sus cadenas. Parecía cansada. Sentí una pena inmensa por ella, así como asombro, también miedo. Annie había cambiado por esto. Si los ángeles existían ¿también eran reales los demonios?

Y si había ahí un ángel encadenado frente a nosotros, ¿Qué peligro podríamos correr? ¿Dios nos iría a castigar por aprisionar a una de sus criaturas sagradas? Sí. También pensé en Dios...

Mi madre se acercó.

—Carla—, quiso detenerla mi padre, pero ella se veía iluminada por lo que se volvía real a su mirada. Le habló con una tierna dulzura.

—Mi querida criatura, eres un ángel, una criatura del señor, por eso amas aunque duela, no eres un ángel de destrucción, amas al hombre

La extraña fijó sus ojos oscuros en mi madre.

—¿Por qué suenas cómo si tuvieras la verdad absoluta humana? ¿Es por qué tu misma la crees fielmente?

—Lo creo —le respondió —es la única que hay

—Lo he oído antes. Todos ellos creyeron tener la razón, ¿qué te hace diferente? Igual se escudan en los mártires caídos ¿Y si solo soy una mujer normal que ha nacido con alas no podría convencerte de ser un caso único en esta increíble naturaleza? —mi madre, creyente de Dios, no se dejó engañar. El espécimen dejó de intentarlo —De todas formas soy paria de donde vengo, un ángel caído de la "gracia divina" si lo quieren ver así. La figura de la que hablan no existe, nadie la ha visto, no entenderían de lo que hablara pese a que yo sepa su idioma, me costó trabajo aprenderlo. También me pregunto de dónde venimos y cómo empezó todo, no me creo los versos que se aprenden

—Hereje —la nombró Lord Pixis —solo no nos quieres decir la verdad

El ángel volvió a sonreír cómo si supiera todo.

—No soy una apostata. Debería creer primero para que me acuñaran el término. Preferiría la muerte antes que la traición… no soy otra cosa más que una prisionera, ¿piensan pasar a la tortura? —soltó una carcajada. Se quedó en silencio pendiente de su prisión y luego alzó la cabeza —Bertholdt, amable Bertholdt, ¿ves cómo no pudimos ser amigos? No hay verdaderos secretos en tu mundo… esa caballerosidad no existe

Volteé a mirar al moreno al que señalaba el ángel, ella cambió de actitud, nunca se mostró superior salvo en ese instante.

—Deben liberarme, háganlo antes de que sea tarde. Si no soy libre para el atardecer mi nombre será pronunciado y no garantizo sus vidas

—¡Demonio! —la insultó nuestro Lord Leonhardt —Nos amenazas…

—¡Es una advertencia hombre nefasto! Por tu hija, no me obligues a decir mi nombre o vendrán por mí

Lo que dijo me heló la sangre. Mi padre no se amedrentaba por la sobrenatural criatura que había capturado. Si tenía aliados, si tenía protectores, si tenía amigos, todos corríamos el mismo peligro. Las familias de los responsables eramos blancos para atacar.

—Dinos ángel, ¿cuál es tu nombre? -lanzó el reto mi padre, aún y cuando no le conocía esa ambición hasta ese día.

Las alas castañas se movieron intentando zafarse de las cadenas y candados.

—Mi nombre… —susurró expectante de la seguridad que demostraba Grisha quizás porque no quería decir lo que la estaba obligando a decir—, mi nombre dejará viuda a Carla y huérfano a Eren. El mismo destino tendrán tus camaradas

Mi padre no se inmutó. Siguió firme en ello.

El ángel nos mostró una sonrisa rota, cómo si ella misma quisiera evitar pronunciar las palabras, pero fue tarde cuando la escuchamos decir con los ojos de un enfermo mental: "Mi nombre… es _Hans Zöe_"

El primer silencio se rompió por alguien inusitado.

—¿Hanz? —quería hacer una broma Pixis.

El ángel pareció recobrar sus ánimos en un suspiro. Coloradas las mejillas y los párpados inferiores llenos de lágrimas. Se empezó a reir a carcajadas totalmente enloquecida. Luego, recuperando la calma, miró a Dot Pixis con un infantil rostro.

—No comprenderías mortal

.

A la salida de la visita mi padre cubrió al ángel de nuevo que se quejó de ser privada de la luz otra vez. Bajo la tela y sin nadie adentro para vigilarla se le sumía en oscuridad total pese a que no pudiera salir de ninguna forma con las alas atrapadas y encima estar encadenada por precaución.

—Es muy bonita, ¿no te lo parece Eren? Las escrituras sagradas son reales—, decía mi madre revoloteando en el camino a la salida del edificio, creyente ahora más que nunca de la Biblia —tu padre me contó que cuando la capturaron no paraba de repetir el nombre de Levi, hijo de Jacob, y que hablaba en lenguas…

Por más entusiasmo que tuviera mi madre al menos mi padre pudo ver que yo no me encontraba completamente bien. Annie había visto más cosas de las que yo, pues ella había cambiado a como era ahora, aún más taciturna y sin alejarse del rosario de su mano.

El camino de regreso a casa fue un tedio, una amarga experiencia en la que no paraba de rogar que llegáramos rápido porque me sorprendí a mi mismo queriendo blasfemar por la impresión.

A una criatura tan magnífica no le debería ser prohibido volar, tenga o no la capacidad de saber que existe, pues esta vivía y pensaba.

Mi aislamiento duró toda la tarde a nuestro arribo, nulas palabras y nulas impresiones, con mi padre en casa Lord Leonhardt no se vio molesto por mi ausencia, la impresión que había producido su descubrimiento en mi mente joven había sido arbitraria, por una parte sentí miedo, terror de lo que fuera a pasar a todos los que nos viéramos involucrados, por otra alivio de que habrían respuestas a preguntas que alguna vez me habría hecho. Y en la soledad de mi cuarto sin luz alguna, yo temí. Temí por mi padre si era uno de los perpetradores de la captura del Ángel de Yorkshire si alguien buscaba responsables.

No sabía en que podría estar involucrado Bertholdt Fubar, pero si Hans Zöe lo había señalado debía ser por una razón.

Pegué la cabeza en la almohada sin darme cuenta de qué hora era, si me había quitado los zapatos o si seguía con la mayor parte de la ropa puesta, solo sé que me perdí, que el sueño estaba reclamando mi mente y alma a fenecer momentáneamente a lo que pasaba, solo me dejé consumir por el aislamiento.

.

Al volver de la oscuridad de la inconciencia pestañeé en dos ocasiones y me puse de pie cual autómata. Había llegado a una respuesta a todas mis inquietudes, misma que iría en contra de todos los planes que mi padre y sus socios tenían.

Antes de abandonar mi habitación di un golpe en el viejo armario, la madera cedió a mis nudillos haciendo un agujero en el mueble.

Resuelto, mejor conforme a como llegué, quizás con los ojos inyectados en sangre por lo que me asaltó, me reuní con mi familia y nuestros invitados que seguían hablando sobre la Gran Exposición y sobre Inglaterra, sobre la Reina, y sus inversiones. La plática me repugnaba y no fui partícipe, me dediqué al té y los refrigerios pese a que solo tomé uno gracias a mi falta de apetito. Todo me parecía repulsivo ahora en mi propio hogar. Una peste había llegado a contaminarnos a la familia Jaeger, todo empezó en cuanto Lord Leonhardt puso un pie aquí.

Después de horas de esparcimiento Reiner mantenía a raya a Bertholdt lejos de Annie charlando sobre lo que no me interesaba ni les ponía atención. Pedí que me sirvieran vino como al resto de caballeros en lo que era una reunión social con nuestras amistades, pero noté lo malo de esta tendencia mía de beber si tenía otros planes. Luego vi a Annie reservándose lejos del licor, antes de salir a otra sala me dirigió una mirada. Fui a alcanzarla. Teníamos una plática pendiente ahora que mi ignorancia se veía iluminada por el conocimiento de la existencia de Hans Zöe. La encontré frente al ventanal que daba hacia la calle, habíamos evitado esa conversación todo el día.

—Era esto de lo que no querías hablar —caminé a su imagen en el pasillo. Lo mío era afirmación, no pregunta. Necesité vino para recuperarme de lo visto en ese edificio en cuanto regresamos de nuestra salida a ver el importante descubrimiento de nuestros padres. Ella me quitó la copa para beber un largo trago sin alterarse.

—Te ibas a enterar. Si los científicos se lo sugieren a la reina la disecarán y correrá a manos de tu padre el estudio anatómico de su cadáver…

—Por supuesto que no… —salté a decir —mi padre no haría algo así… no sería capaz…

Detener tanto mis palabras le cedía la razón a Annie que me regresó mi copa casi vacía y la empiné para beber las últimas gotas que quedaran.

—No he visto a los Arlert aún, en cuanto Armin se entere reaccionará igual. Los escuché decir que mañana se verán con Sir Arlert. Mañana Armin también lo sabrá, sino es que ya lo sabe

—Annie—, conversábamos al amparo de la luces del candelabro y la imagen tras el cristal de un gris y húmedo atardecer. Estaba oscureciendo—. Si existe el cielo o el infierno este no es lugar para un ángel…

Recibí una mirada indiscreta.

—¿Quieres libertarla? —susurró.

—Si así fuera ¿le dirías a tu padre?

No me siguió mirando, se quedó a ver por la ventana.

—¿Cómo vamos a salir?

—¿Piensas venir conmigo Annie?

—Se vería demasiado sospechoso que fueras tu solo, eres tan tonto que no podrás hacerlo sin mi ayuda

Su insulto me pareció terrible. Su doncella, Mina Carolina, estaba detrás de nosotros pendiente de lo que decíamos a una distancia prudente. Una señorita no se debía quedar a solas con un varón nunca. Como ya no dijimos nada Annie tomó en sus manos el plan.

—Mina—, llamó su ama a la doncella sin apartarme los ojos —vamos a salir.

Todo quedó dicho»

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Solo tengo algo que decir... LEVI LEVI LEVI LEVI LEVI LEVI LEVI LEVI LEVI LEVI LEVI LEVI LEVI LEVI LEVI**


	5. Martes 29 de Abril, 1851 Parte III

.

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Martes 29 de Abril, 1851**

**III**

«—Iré de compras, pasaré por antigüedades y también iré con la modista —decía Annie Leonhardt frente a su padre a los pocos minutos de haber acordado atentar contra los planes de nuestras familias y el Ángel de Yorkshire en la Gran Exposición del Crystal Palace que se llevaría a cabo dentro de dos días.

—Es una locura, a esta hora, ¿a dónde quieres ir? Solo dices tonterías —refutaría Lord Leonhardt a su hija.

—No me importa lo que digas, saldré

—¡No! ¡Sin Bertholdt o Reiner no saldrás! Tú sola en las calles de Londres no pasará nunca

Annie miró con superioridad a su propio padre y luego a mí.

—No quiero a Bertholdt —anunció —y si realmente alguien debe estar cuidándome la espalda que ese sea Eren

Su plan surtió efecto, la dejarían ir, pero agregó algo más.

—Y padre, por favor, no envíes espías porque a Eren lo respeto tanto como a ti

Salir de esa habitación fue embarazoso, mis padres y Lord Leonhardt me encomendaron la protección de Annie encarecidamente. Tomé la galera, Annie su capa y nos marchamos en un carruaje, Mina Carolina acompañándonos.

Le pedí al cochero que se fuera pagándole para que no hablara a unas cuantas calles, yo sería el conductor de la señorita Annie. Tuvimos problemas en reconocer el camino en la zona industrial, hasta que nos encontramos con diversas referencias que nos llevaron al edificio visitado en la tarde donde Hans Zöe estaba prisionera.

Enfrente nos encontramos con los vigilantes, Annie tomó las riendas de nuestra incursión, por haber estado ahí antes sabía por donde dirigirnos para su plan. Ella había pensado liberarla mucho antes que yo lo sugiriera. Me llevó por las escaleras del edificio contrario donde las ventanas ya estaban rotas, debajo del vestido llevaba un calzado cómodo para caminos difíciles, botas. Saltó perfectamente de entre los ventanales hacia el techo del otro edificio, aguardó por mí viéndome como a un niño.

Tuvimos que deshacernos de un par de guardias, esperar a que yo derribara a alguno de los centinelas se le hizo una espera fútil, apareció entre las manos enguantadas con un pedazo de tubo y se deshizo de nuestros problemas. Quizás yo estaba demasiado conmocionado para entender que lo que estábamos haciendo era peligroso, requería sigilo y no debíamos descubrir nuestras identidades. Tuve que esperar a Annie que se cambió de ropa pidiéndole a Mina que le regalara una valija, regresó vestida como un mozo y se ocultó el cabello en la gorra de conductor de tren, ligeros rizos salían de la misma al lado de su cara.

Seguimos nuestro descenso, arrebatamos armas a quienes debimos, y cuando llegamos a la puerta que cruzamos para ver al Ángel de Yorkshire ella buscó una bujía para guiarnos con un revolver en la mano.

Al entrar en ese cuarto la humedad era mayor que la del mediodía, la noche hacía del sitio un lugar tétrico y lúgubre. Anduvimos los casi quince metros a donde las cadenas la sostenían en el aire como una tortura agregada a su carga de captiva en esa bodega.

Aunque respiró más agitada al escucharnos parecía acostumbrada a que se le acercaran, y la idea de que le fuera habitual ser visitada en las noches la desprecié con mayor horror.

Annie se guardó el arma en el chaleco y descubrió a Hans, seguía tal y como la habíamos visto. No pude decir nada o quizás Annie no tenía intenciones de dejarme hablar porque lo primero que hizo fue cuestionar a Hans Zöe por lo que le había dicho en la mañana sobre sus sueños.

—Dijiste que me amaba, ¡jamás he visto algo así!

Hans se sorprendió poco de vernos ahí.

—Te digo lo que veo Annie Leonhardt, eres amada-. le sonrió -Él te ama

Annie se guardó sus sentimientos de nuevo callándose lo que de todas formas no tenía intenciones de decir.

—Eren—, me llamó antes de que pasara el minuto. Me acerqué con el hacha que tomé del edifico de al lado, Mina Carolina no había venido con nosotros en nuestra desventurada misión.

Me acerqué alzando el filo al aire ante una mirada sorprendida de la mujer ave. Al bajar la cadena no se había roto del todo y necesitaría aún más golpes.

—No… ¡No Eren Jaeger! Si tu padre se entera te condenará por liberarme, no lo hagas. No sabes de lo que ese hombre es capaz…

—Lidiaré con él después —dije, las mangas alzadas para dejarme trabajar, volví a golpear.

—Hablaré bien de ti. Estarás a salvo, tú y Annie, pero no te ruego que pares, aunque quisieras hacerlo no les alcanzará el tiempo ni la vida para hacerlo. Deben irse…

—¡No! —arremetí—. Tenemos que sacarte de aquí…

Annie subió la bujía a ver a Hans con atención cuando un ruido del exterior sonó dejándonos en silencio. Había algo o alguien afuera.

—¿Qué es lo que ven tus ojos? —le preguntó al ángel.

—No saldrán con vida si se quedan, deben partir ahora o no estarán a salvo, váyanse

—¿Quién vendrá tras nosotros?

—Hombres, de los suyos Annie, no criatura celestial ni demonio, mortales, carne y hueso como los suyos

Quise golpear más fuerte para romper la cadena, lo logré con la primera y busqué la segunda, pero eran más de veinte solo de abajo. Annie empezó a tronar con otra herramienta las cerraduras de las mismas que no podría romper. Hans se veía nerviosa, no queríamos parar.

—Escucha. Escucha Eren Jaeger, eres un buen hombre, muy joven aún para entender, vuelve a ponerme esas cadenas, cierren esos candados ahora. Deben irse, Annie y tu deben hacerlo antes de que los descubran intentando liberarme. Annie, no te puedo hablar del cielo que te gustaría que existiera si no solo aconsejarte que vivas esta vida cómo si no hubiera otra después. Y Eren, si eres capturado no dejes que te maten. Solo sobrevivirán con una clave, deben aprenderla. Debes decir Hanji. Si Él aparece deben decir Hanji, se entenderá cuando sea dicho. ¡Ahora váyanse!

Escuchamos ruido tras la puerta en la que entramos, Annie le pidió perdón en nombre de Bertholdt que hizo al ángel castaño rodara un par de lágrimas.

—Váyanse… —susurró.

Ayudé a Annie a jalar las poleas que subían la manta que cubrían al espécimen nombrado el Ángel de Yorkshire, apagó la bujía dejándonos en la sombras, tomó mi mano y me guió por otra salida, una que yo desconocía.

Mi respiración en el frio aire pegaba como vapor en la cara, hacia mi pecho entraba el gélido clima húmedo de la noche, y como no podía ver por dónde andábamos en esa profunda oscuridad de vez en cuando regulada por el halo de luz de una ventana a cada tantos pasos, cerré los ojos dejándome guiar por ella y su tibia mano enguantada.

En el edificio aledaño Mina recibió la ropa de incógnito dejándose las botas. En el carruaje la doncella se dedicó a conducir, Annie miraba por la ventana, no queríamos hablar, habíamos fallado, y el habernos dado por vencidos si habíamos llegado tan lejos era aún peor. Aunque no haber movido un dedo hubiera sido lo más bajo.

Me fue entregado en un arrebato de ira el gorro que había usado en nuestra incursión para hacerse pasar por un muchacho, en mis manos tenía tanto significado como nuestras esperanzas interrumpidas.

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo miré hacia la calle. No estábamos en casa.

—¿Qué es este lugar?

Mina bajó del pescante de un salto hacia un edificio que tenía sus luces encendidas, le abrieron la puerta al tocar, ella entregó una carta que fue leída por el encargado, cerró y luego regresó con un par de paquetes y le ayudó a llevar un cuadro forrado de mediano tamaño hacia nuestro carruaje.

—¿Para qué es?

Annie tenía recargado el mentón en la mano, la otra mano sobre las faldas.

—No se puede justificar el capricho de compras nocturnas sin las compras Eren… es cuestión de sentido común

Vi como a Mina le ayudaban con una lámpara para subirla con ella y retomamos nuestro camino.

De regreso, abatidos por nuestro fallo, no me di cuenta de mi aspecto hasta que miré mi reflejo en el espejo del hall. Mi madre se había quedado a esperarnos en la sala de estar.

—Madre mía, pareciera que saliste a cazar patos, no de compras —me admiró mi madre que angustiada junto a nuestros invitados no se habían ido a dormir hasta que regresáramos. Lord Leonhardt fumaba, Reiner y Bertholdt mirándome también acompañando a la señorita Annie. Guardé en un bolsillo el gorro. Annie me cubrió.

—Su hijo es un buen mozo, sabe cumplir los caprichos de una mujer señora Jaeger

—Mi querida Annie, esa es una debilidad que no le conocía a mi hijo —se dejó decir mi madre mandándose sonrisas con Lord Leonhardt que le devolvía el gesto con su pipa.

Annie se retiró y no me quise quedar, mi madre se fue conmigo, mi padre y el padre de Annie se quedaron solos, Reiner y Bertholdt también se retiraron pronto. Tuve que molestar con que me prepararan el baño, debía asearme. Entré a la tina cansado. Tenía mucho que pensar sobre lo que había pasado ese día.

Fue cuestión de suerte no quedarme dormido en el agua, la cabeza afuera, los brazos recogiendo mi entidad que no quería pensar ni imaginar ni cerrar los ojos, no obstante lo hacía.

Me restregué el cuerpo y salí, me sequé y vestí. Me vi arrastrándome hasta la cama, sentado miré hacia mi escritorio donde una vela iluminaba el sitio donde había meditado todo el día libertar al ángel del cual me había enterado de su existencia hacía horas que me parecían semanas a mí. Días para tan corto tiempo.

Volví a mirar el gorro junto a la luz del cuarto, era el objeto muestra del fracaso. Me irrité.

Dejé de pensar mientras la vela se consumía. Me repetía que debía apagarla porque se consumiría toda pero como le quedaba poco de vida no me interesó. Recargué la cabeza en la almohada mirándola extinguirse, finalmente quedó solo el pabilo incandescente brillando en la oscuridad del que salía un hilillo de humo, y cerré los ojos.

Lo que me fue trayendo de las mismas tinieblas de las que regresé en la tarde para reunirse con Annie a planear liberar a Hans, fue un ruido lejano que conforme me concentré recobrando mi consciencia descubrí era el ruido de vidrios siendo rotos.

Me levanté, alguien había irrumpido en la casa, y seguramente faltaba poco para que se escucharan gritos.

Un ladrón, pensé, pero pasando por los espias que pudiera estar detrás de mi padre y sus socios por Hans me preocupé primero por la maldad que podría atacarnos con sus delincuentes en lugar de pensar en el crimen que mi padre podría estar cometiendo por otra clase de maldad.

Me puse a pensar en lo que podría hacer yo solo, no tenía armas en mi cuarto pese a saber disparar, y la que me había regalado mi padre en caso de algún duelo de honor estaba del otro lado del piso en otra habitación.

Entreabrí la puerta con lo primero que pude alcanzarme, un candelero, como arma para atacar.

Afuera no había nada, el pasillo vacío, el vestíbulo vacío, las escaleras vacías, la luz de la calle en la alfombra esparciéndose como una mancha recreando las figuras del ventanal, y de pronto, alguien estaba empujando mi puerta de una patada.

Un respiro abrupto y me encontré con un individuo hecho de sombras que derribó la hoja de mi cuarto, frente a mí sujetaba una espada pese a que se veía preparado con armas de fuego, revolvers en cintas de piel en ambas piernas y en los costados.

—Jaeger… —caminó decido, la espada en la izquierda, tomando una pistola en la otra a su costado, su voz tan peligrosa como el filo del sable—, ¿dónde está? ¿En dónde la tienen?

Su interrogatorio tenía todo sentido pese a qué yo me veía desorientado.

Mejorando mi visión aún en peligro mi vida pude ver un rostro blanco de mirada destacable y seria, áspera, observándome con sumo odio desde la penumbra de la noche. Había un halo rojizo de luz desprendiéndosele de las pupilas como si fueran llamas que salieran de aquellos ojos infernales. Iba con la vestimenta de un distinguido caballero, corbatín, zapatos de piel en blanco y negro, pantalones con líneas claras delgadas, chaleco, camisa, frac, guantes para montar aunque sin sombrero. No supe que creer si parecía humano, su mirada era el rasgo que le imputaba su origen sobrenatural.

—Responde —vi amenazada mi vida con esas palabras entre dientes. La decisión nada trémula de matarme sin piedad en caso de no hablar.

No sentí calma hasta que me vi en la necesidad de recordar lo que fuere a salvarme la vida.

—¡Hanji! —grité de repente seguro de que la espada me atravesaría avanzada en el viento —¡Hanji! ¡Ella dijo que dijera Hanji!... ¡Hanji!

Bajo el haz de luna que entraba por los ventanales de mi cuarto escuché pasos afuera. El extraño caminó hacia mí descolocado por lo que acaba de decir, visiblemente molesto.

—Hanji... ¿Ella te quiso salvar?, ¿A ti?… ¿tu miserable vida? —torció los labios en su gesto viperino, los ojos se hicieron de reptil brillando como dos rubíes incendiados. Me tiró en el piso para poner su pie sobre mi esternón. El sable en el puente de mi nariz.

Vi correr toda mi vida frente a mis ojos. Corta, llena de locuras, tonterías y otras tantas bajezas e intrepideces. Estaba seguro de que me mataría. Casi húmeda la necesidad del sur de terror.

—Habla ahora mortal —siguió señalándome con su arma, a mi puerta acudían servidumbre en mi auxilio al escucharme gritar.

No quedaba tiempo. Instantes tal vez. El extraño siguió hablándome en ese pequeño lapso.

—Tu padre me debe su vida. Le ha robado a la persona equivocada. Dime —siseó más allá de lo humanamente enojado—, ¿Dónde está mi mujer?

Las ideas en mi cabeza se conectaron y luego vino a mi lo que mi madre había dicho después de ver al ángel. _Levi, hijo de Jacob_. Con su frase supe que podía dar mi vida por extinguida. Esa era la amenaza que Hans había querido evitarnos. Nosotros no alcanzamos a liberarla a tiempo, por ello corríamos el riesgo de pagar por el crimen de nuestros padres…

Y pensé en lo injusto que era al recordar a Bertholdt si yo era el primero que iba a morir»

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Oh sí, es ese día, de los que tienes libre por obligación (así pueden imaginar cómo me encuentro en este momento). Quiero ser positiva, pero hay cosas que no comprendo, es decir, (me ha confundido mucho ese comentario así que debo preguntarlo ahora) ¿quieren que deje de publicar este fic o que lo borre o algo así? x.X U Me siento extraña por ese comentario diciéndome que deje de escribir...**

**.**


	6. Miércoles 30 de Abril, 1851 Parte I

**Santo Cielo...**

**Gracias. Iluminan mi alma o TTuTT o**

**Espero que sigan pasando unas felices fiestas!**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Miércoles 30 de Abril, 1851**

**I**

«A lo lejos una voz llamándome con fuerza "Jaeger… Jaeger…" y no lo hace con afecto. En un violento estrépito recibo una serie de golpes en la cara.

—Reacciona mocoso imbécil, no tengo todo el día

Levantándome veo el cielo estrellado y la luna detrás de un rostro que recordé solo en una pesadilla, era el individuo que había irrumpido en mi casa buscando el paradero de Hans Zöe y el de mi padre.

—Despierta ya idiota —me vuelve a insultar dándome otro golpe en la cabeza que duele, y mucho. Este hombre tiene una fuerza descomunal, y no es como si darme más golpes en la cabeza fueran a regresarme más rápido en mi mismo.

—¿Quién eres?... ¿Qué es lo que buscas con mi padre?...

El extraño se levantó de estar en cuclillas junto a mí. Las piernas largas y estrechas, corto de estatura mirándolo mejor, pero sospechaba que con la fuerza de veinte hombres en uno solo. Me sentía enfadado porque le temía, por ello mi rostro tan sorprendido y duro.

—Mi nombre es Levi Ackerman—, vi su aliento salir al frío del exterior —y ya te lo dije, tu padre me robó. Estoy buscando a mi mujer, Hanji, puedes conocerle bajo el nombre de Hans Zöe

—Hans… —pronuncié recordando la advertencia del ángel, aún no podía ponerme de pie.

—La escuché llamarme —fui observado.

—Ella… pronunció su nombre…

—Así fue como me llamó

La mirada de aquel individuo era tan penetrante y mordaz como un puñal en la frente.

—Entonces tu también eres un…

—No —miró por sobre su hombro.

Su negación tan inmediata me dio escalofrío, sudor por toda la superficie de mi espalda y nuca. Mi inquietud e ignorancia cual niño.

—Pero ella es...

—Ella es un ángel antiguo, es aún más importante de lo que llegaras a imaginar.

Las ideas empezaron a revolverse en mi cabeza.

—Si no eres un ángel…— él arqueó una ceja mientras completaba mis frases—. Entonces eres…

Los ojos de Levi retornaron al escarlata brillante de antes, las pupilas se hicieron lineales como las de un gato con la luz. No me atreví a pronunciar la palabra. Pasé saliva.

—¿Qué crees que soy yo?

—Pero entonces… los demonios… —esperé a que reaccionara al nombre sin efecto alguno sobre él —¿los demonios protegen a los ángeles?

—No —respondió lóbrego de nuevo—Yo solo me ocupo de ella

—¿Para matarla?

Levi me miró con asco.

—¿Es que eres idiota? Acabo de decir que es mi mujer, ¿por qué querría hacerle daño? —retomó su espada señalándome directo al pecho —por confiar en mortales fue que acabó capturada por ese estúpido y soberbio de Leonhardt y tu padre, junto a esa porquería de Pixis, Verman y Arlert…

A cada nombre enumerado más sentía yo que cada uno era el clavo de un ataúd, uno que bien podía ser el mío.

Los pensamientos fluyeron más veloces a preocuparme, ángeles, demonios, Dios, Satán, los humanos, Annie. Hans. Y entonces esa idea de nuevo, Hans y Levi, Levi reclamándola como su mujer. Ellos eran pareja. Un ángel y un demonio.

—No está permitido, no lo digas —avanzó Levi hacía mi, una rodilla en el piso para estar más cerca de mi cara, la espada como soporte —esta prohibido unirnos, así que no digas su nombre y el mío juntos, tampoco los pienses

Me tomó del cuello de la camisa y me levantó, ya sobre mis pies era más alto que Levi, sin embargo jamás podría comparar mi fuerza con la suya.

—Vístete —me ordenó —iremos por ella ahora, si no te apuras te llevaré cómo sea que te encuentres

Lo único que me fue ofrecido fue calzado, pantalones y una vieja levita roída por polillas. Me apuré. Estábamos en el techo de un edificio de mi calle, lejos para ver mi casa, sin embargo podía reconocer las construcciones aledañas.

—Vamos —me tomó de la ropa, y dio un salto tan poderoso que llegó al otro lado de la calle. Solté un grito tan fuerte que retumbó por cada pared —deja de gritar, no te estoy matando

—¡Te llevaré! ¡Te llevaré, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso!

—Grisha debe estar en camino tras ella, no tengo tiempo que perder

—¡Si voy contigo y mis padres llamaron a Scotland Yard luciremos sospechosos! Tenemos que tomar un carruaje

—No

—¡Te lo suplico! Se racional, tenemos que lucir normales, volvamos al piso —le rogué.

Levi no confiaba en mí, pero tuvo que hacerlo. Me empujó hacia un callejón del que me tiró desde el techo de uno de los edificios que lo conformaban tomándome al vuelo y me devolvió a tierra firme temblando de miedo a dos pies de estrellarme. Me soltó como si fuera bazofia.

—Mortales débiles, podrían soltar los intestinos por el simple vértigo

Seguí temblando cuando fuimos a donde podríamos esperar por un carruaje, uno estaba ocupado, otro atendió nuestro llamado y estaba vacío, entramos y le di indicaciones. En el transcurso del camino no nos dirigíamos la palabra, veía a Levi intranquilo mirar la calle, atendiendo algo que llamaba su atención y después aburriéndose. Yo tenía miedo de solo respirar, el asiento se me hacía incómodo, tenía frío, tiritaba, me calentaba las manos con mi aliento y trataba de no mirar hacia él. Pensaba demasiado. Temía demasiado.

—Puedo ver lo que hay en tu mente, deja de pensar tanta mierda o te mataré por ello Eren Jaeger —rompió su frase el silencio.

El demonio sabía todo de mí.

—Mi nombre… yo no te dije mi nombre…

—No había necesidad

No sabía que decir, estaba seguro de que balbucearía tonterías, solo una de ella coherente que no me vi callando.

—¿Sabes cómo fue que la capturaron?

Levi en su asiento contrario al mío me miró. Podía estar entrometiéndome, mi curiosidad no la podía detener, y rogaba en mi mente que él supiera ver que no tenía malas intenciones al preguntar.

Retornó los ojos a la calle sin decir nada, me rendí a que quisiera responder, pero entonces empezó a hablar.

—Estaba lloviendo, eso es algo que jamás voy a olvidar. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había volado bajo la lluvia, semanas, quizás meses… a veces olvidamos contar las horas y cuando nos percatamos de la vida en la civilización humana esta ya ha avanzado a grandes pasos, o retrocedido en otros… No todos los gobernantes dejan su huella en el mundo, al menos una que en verdad interese. Desgraciadamente a Hans le interesa cada detalle hasta de lo más superfluo, desde sus patricios y senadores siempre estuvo involucrada...

Le dediqué una mirada intrigada, quería saber más. Sonaba increíblemente longevo, Hanji también.

—Habíamos visto a vikingos pelear y celtas pintados de azul desnudos en los campos batiéndose en guerra. En Normandía el nombre de William el Bastardo no dejaba de ser rumoreado, por eso cuando decidimos vivir en tierra humana escogimos Britannia, nos gustaba el clima…—respiró hondo— Cromwell fuera del camino, los puritanos marchándose al Nuevo Mundo, Charles II en la corona, su padre vengado… entre tanta fiesta y libación nadie iba a reparar en nosotros. No queríamos ir a una tierra desconocida sin nada construido ahí, nos quedamos

Sus palabras me descolocaron de mi sitio, estaba revuelto en sus ideas.

—Estas hablando de la Restauración

Levi tenía la cabeza en alto, seguro de que para mí era muy difícil creerle.

—Sí

—¿En el siglo XVII?

—¿Vas a preguntarme cómo era Guy Fawkes? Todos quieren saberlo

Mi emoción se disparó, un tipo cómo él no podía estar mintiendo. Era un demonio.

—¿Cómo era él?

—Religioso, tan cerdo como cualquier otro católico conservador de su época, el bigote y la barba más tupidos de lo que se cuenta, apestaba, nada en especial, otro conspirador cualquiera al servicio de España que quería regresar al Vaticano —afirmó, la mano en la barbilla.

Las preguntas fluyeron tras mi frente, empecé a sudar, pero Levi continuó su relato sobre mi pregunta inicial de Hans.

—Hanji habló con el hijo de un Jacobino en París, pocas veces viajamos, con los nuevos inventos ha estado más inquieta que antes. No para de hablar del telégrafo. Le dijo sobre la exposición de la cual ya había oído. De regreso no dejó de llover ni un solo día y por nuestras tierras se encontró desde el aire con un cazador perdido que intentó derribarla aún si ella no presentaba peligro, solo le temió. Su nombre era Bertholdt Fubar

Todo cobró sentido para mí, las escena de Annie golpeando a Bertholdt en la sala.

—Le ayudó a regresar a su casa, curó sus heridas, le pidió que le platicara sobre Paxton y la exposición, sobre la reina, todas las noticias que tenía atrasadas. No fue la única vez que se vieron, en la última Leonhardt había interrogado a Fubar, ella sabía que era una trampa y aún así fue a reunirse con él. Mi error fue no acompañarla y haber salido a Londres esa mañana, cuando volví ya no estaba, la única pista que tenía para buscarla era el nombre de ese traidor de Bertholdt, y el conocimiento de que había estado viviendo en la casa de campo cercana que fue rentaba a un tal Lord Leonhardt. Cada pista me trajo hasta aquí, a ti, y si Hanji no quiere que te mate es porque algo debiste haber hecho por ella, ¿qué fue?

Me hundí en hombros sin pretender ser humilde.

—Intenté liberarla… —dije —la señorita Leonhardt y yo intentamos liberarla…

Levi pareció creerme a medias.

—¿Dices que la hija de Leonhardt quiso liberarla?

—Es verdad. Ella lo tenía planeado desde antes, seguimos su plan

Al llegar al edificio bajamos, al irlo guiando veía que algo estaba mal, los centinelas anteriores no estaban, la seguridad había desaparecido. Levi me siguió hasta la puerta de hierro bajando las escaleras, estaban corridos los cerrojos, el sistema de bujías aún funcionando, encendí las luces, pero las cadenas estaban sueltas, plumas color café en el suelo de diversos matices, probablemente Hans había peleado. Se la habían llevado de ahí.

—¡No!... No… —reaccioné aterrorizado —¡estaba aquí! Annie y yo vinimos por ella justo en este sitio, ¡tienes que creerme!

Levi no desenfundó su espada, se dedicó a observarme con poca paciencia.

—Fue hace unas cuantas horas, ella dijo que no nos daría tiempo de liberarla, ¡por eso nos dijo que si éramos perseguidos dijéramos Hanji! Me lo dijo a mí y a Annie

Mi secuestrador esperó hasta que me acercara para tomarme de un hombro y propinarme un rodillazo en la boca del estómago bajando mi tronco a doblarme.

—Claramente ya no está aquí —dijo lo obvio.

Me fui de rodillas por el daño hecho. Quedé sin aire.

—Jaeger —me dijo ahora la espada en mi cuello, yo de nuevo en el suelo —te dije que tu familia me debe su vida por lo que me hizo. Mas te vale pensar en otro lugar dónde puedan tenerla o vas a sufrir lo que un humano no conoce…

Me arrastró hacia afuera del edificio y el sol fue despuntando entre las ventanas, luz matinal, albores de la mañana.

—Sir Arlert… —dije—. No podemos regresar… a mi casa… Sir Arlert está en el negocio, él debe saber algo…

Percatarme de que podía estar llevando el infierno hacia la casa de mi mejor amigo de la infancia no lo dilucidé hasta que ya lo había dicho. Levi sacó su reloj de bolsillo y miró la hora.

—Está amaneciendo. Solamente te daré otra oportunidad de vivir ¿Dónde voy a encontrarlo?

—Puedo llevarte —expliqué, no quería que fuera solo a hacer lo indecible.

—No puedo salir al sol —negó guardándose el reloj.

—¿Qué?... —me sorprendí —¿Por qué?

Pero en el momento en que mi cuestionamiento fue hecho una nube despejaba la luz solar por la ventana apenas entrando una raya al interior de la descuidada construcción, y esta empezó a quemar a Levi donde lo había tocado, específicamente en la cabeza y el cuello, llamas que no se detuvieron hasta que él caminó fuera de la luz y las apagó con su mano.

El sol, como una condena hacia su raza o persona, hacía combustión al contacto con su cuerpo. Por más humano que él pareciera físicamente, en realidad, no lo era.»

.

.


End file.
